Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(15+7z)+2(-z+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{15+7z}{)} + 2(-z+2) $ $ {30+14z} + 2(-z+2) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 30+14z + {2(}\gray{-z+2}{)} $ $ 30+14z {-2z+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {14z - 2z} + {30 + 4}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {12z} + {30 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {12z} + {34}$ The simplified expression is $12z+34$